


Teen Idle

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Fantasizing, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Tim Drake, ever self-destructive, practices for when he has a real boyfriend.





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this prompt list:
> 
> https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list

Day 1:** Glory Hole** | Bukkake | **Sexual Frustration** | Roleplay

* * *

Tim’s mouth is still a little sore from when he last got his braces tightened, but additional adverse conditions will only make him more skilled at this when the time is right. 

It’s like when Bruce makes him spar in the weighted practice-armor, so he’ll look graceful and effortless in the field.

This is probably good for his patience, too, like a stress position. He’s on his knees in a little claustrophobic space with only one of those stick-on light buttons--and the hole in the wall in front of him-- to illuminate it. What he can see makes him think it’s just plywood. It’s certainly rough enough on his knees to be plywood. At least he thought to wear jeans this time.

Tim found this place months ago, on a raid with B, of course, and the idea had stuck in his head ever since. He’s practically overtrained for the simple act of breaking in and replacing whoever’s here first. He’s done it, what, three times now?

Finally, a shape pushes through, and Tim licks his lips. No dick is _ pretty _ in this light, really. At least this one is larger than he’s used to, so it’s a new challenge. He shifts from knee to knee to relieve a little of the pressure there.

He fits his mouth around the head, closes his eyes, and pushes forward. He’s extra careful to cover his teeth and the wires from his braces poke at his lips. He hears a deep sigh from the other side of the wall and it makes him perversely proud. 

Some pre-cum leaks into his mouth and he swallows on instinct.

His legs are asleep beneath him, now, so he uses his hands to leverage himself back and forth on the cock in his mouth. He really wants to touch himself, but has to prioritize.

He grips his thumbs in each fist and squeezes, suppressing his gag reflex, and pushes his face flush to the wall. Whoever’s on the other side ruts impossibly deeper into his throat but he’s good and doesn’t gag. 

_ Bruce’s breath control training is really paying off_, he thinks to himself. At least if the muffled grunts Tim strains to hear are any indication.

Now that his--client, he guesses-- is in a rhythm, pushing in and out of his throat, he lets his mind wander to who _ he’d _ want behind the wall.

Sometimes he’ll picture one of the seniors on the baseball team whose name he doesn’t know or care to learn, but right now all he can think about is Dick, filling his mouth, cradling the back of his head. 

Tim’s seen him naked, in the showers when he visited Titans Tower. He bets Dick would ruin his mouth while saying nice things--or mean ones. He’s not sure which would be better.

He’d probably run his fingers through Tim’s hair--it’s getting so long, now. Maybe he’d pull it. He’d make Dick feel so good, make Dick cum down his throat--

That’s why he has to practice. To be good for when it really matters.

He gives in and puts one hand in his lap to rub himself through his pants. He’s already close, which is a little embarrassing, but no one can see him like this.

He fumbles his jeans open, reaches into his boxers, and jerks himself off at the thought. 

He closes his eyes, and makes himself come with it still buried in his throat. Tim’s moans must feel good, because he hears a muffled noise.

Tim turns back to the task at hand and starts moving again. It’s not long before he feels it twitch and there’s a flood of cum over his tongue.

He’s much better at swallowing now. Besides, there’s nowhere to spit it that isn’t on himself. The idea of being covered in cum isn’t unappealing in _theory_, but he still has to go home like this.

He coughs, and the man withdraws.

He waits for the next one.

Tim’s going to get so _ good _ at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for, hopefully, thirty-one continuous days of similarly introspective porn with fairly unreliable narrators.


End file.
